rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucior
“You will MOURN your family, as I did MINE!!!”-Lucior Lucior (pronounced: lew-see-or) is a powerful Titan of the Storm element who lives on top of the Tempest Mountains. He has an intense hatred for humanity for murdering his mate and children. Appearance Lucior is a massive draconic Titan with a long serpentine body covered in dark-blue feathers. He has two large wings with pale-blue feathers, along with a toothed bird-like beak, a mane of white feathers near the head, four glowing blue eyes and a spear-like point on the tail, with black feathers surrounding it. He also has two large horns which extend outward and curve inward at the tips. Personality Lucior is nothing short of a vengeful, misanthropic monster. He wants nothing more than to cause pain and suffering to humanity out of rage and grief due to the death of his family. To him, all humans are cruel and remorseless, and have no sympathy for the innocent. Beneath his torrential fury lies intense sadness. He has mourned his family since the day they died, and occasionally cries to himself when alone. Despite his desire to destroy humanity, he does hold some sympathy towards people who have lost a loved one, but this does not deter him even for a second in completing his goals. Background Hundreds of years ago, Lucior was born in the Tempest Mountains. His father, the Aether King, was then killed by humans, and he and his siblings fled to different locations in Pantheon. Lucior returned to his birthplace years later to exact revenge on the humans who had killed his father, only to discover that the village they had created over his father’s remains had already been destroyed by a female Titan named Illviori. The two fell in love sometime later and settled down in the mountains to raise a family, giving birth to three sons. However, tragedy struck when his home was once again invaded by humans looking to colonize the mountains. Lucior was mortally wounded trying to protect his mate and offspring, and could only watch as they were brutally slaughtered. In his rage and grief, he caused the catastrophic event known as ‘The Great Storm’, obliterating countless human kingdoms everywhere and reducing the world of Pantheon into a shell of what it once was. Centuries have passed, and yet the atrocities of the humans remain etched into Lucior’s mind. Centuries pass and the destruction and genocide wrought from the Great Storm are an everlasting memory of all of humanity. The Tempest Mountains have been declared a danger zone where only a fool would dare to tread, lest should they face the wrath of the King of Storms. Powers & Abilities As a Storm Titan, Lucior is capable of creating and manipulating severe thunderstorms, along with wind, lightning and precipitation. Like all Titans, he can only be physically harmed by natural elements other than his own, and yet is still exceptionally durable. He is also capable of flight even without using his wings. This is mainly an application of his air manipulation, as he can bend the currents to achieve flight. Trivia He has an allusion to Quetzalcoatl, a feathered serpent who‘s anger spawned storms. Category:Titans Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Legendverse Characters Category:Glitchee123z Category:Pantheon Characters Category:Male Character Category:Storm Titans Category:Fusion Element Titans